Regrets Hour
by Fictionnaire
Summary: After the Jeanne fiasco, Tony visits his favourite bar. There he finds an unexpected person to talk with and find some comfort with.


_**Regrets Hour**_

_Summary: Tony is pining over the loss of Jeanne and decides to go to his favorite bar and drown his sorrows. _

_**Mandalorian Bar**_

Tony had real feelings for Jeanne. Fortunately or unfortunately they weren't the feelings he had with other relationships. These were grownup ones, feelings that were supposed to be for a lifetime. Being a pawn in the Director's revenge game had been difficult but he never counted on developing a love for The Frog's daughter. Now, it felt like his heart had been wrenched from his chest and toyed with.

"To lost loves," Tony let out a sarcastic chuckle as he drunk some more of his drink. Honestly, he couldn't even remember what he ordered. He just happened to be going down the list of drinks. It was better than crying over something he'd never have again.

"Set me up," A female sat next to him and ordered a beer. "Thanks," the woman said.

Tony didn't turn around. He was too busy studying the drink in his hand and mulling the whole operation over in his head. How did it happen so quickly? Tony had been mostly himself in the undercover op and Jeanne truly loved him until he had to tell her the truth. He damned Jenny for throwing him into the situation.

"Had a good time of it lately I see," The woman noted.

Tony laughed. "Yeah fan-fucking-tastic," he said.

"Well, Tony DiNozzo… I can see that," the woman laughed.

Tony was surprised that the woman next to him knew his name. His head turned quickly to look at who it was. "Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman," a smile crept across his face but it soon disappeared.

"Can we cut the official BS?" Faith asked. She acted like she was in no mood for anything to do with work.

"Fine by me… So what brings you here, Faith?" Tony asked. He was glad to be able to make conversation with someone.

Faith shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk if the NCIS agent really wanted to listen. She knew what Tony was like. "Only if you tell me why you're looking for answers at the bottom of a glass," Faith said.

Tony shook his head. If he told her, Faith would laugh at him if he told her. They never got along and they never agreed. "Forget it," Tony said. The glass was looking empty and he got the barman's attention once again.

"Come on..." Faith pressed. There was something ironic about Happy Hour. She ordered another drink and waited for it to arrive.

"You go first," Tony grinned at her. Perhaps she'd just shut up if he played games. "And then I'll figure out or not whether I want to share," he responded.

Faith laughed. "Like playing the games don't you Mister DiNozzo?" She said.

"As you said Faith. Cut the official BS. Just call me Tony," Tony sighed sadly. He couldn't help but remember those fond moments with Jeanne. It wasn't too often in undercover where you could act so much like yourself. But the Director was right... There was no way it could've gone any other way.

"Sorry Tony," Faith said. She was thankful that there wasn't any mirrors in front of her to show her how bad she felt. "I had to prosecute a mother who shot her husband in self defense. The children could lose their mother for awhile," Faith said after a long moment of silence. "Sometimes I wonder if your job is really worth the grief," she added.

Tony laughed slightly. "I'll happily drink to that, Faith," he said. "The job's hell... Worse than that I found a woman I could've spent the rest of my life with," he picked a spot on the wall and studied it.

"Playboy DiNozzo thinking about getting serious?" Faith asked. She noticed the heavy sigh and silence. "Force of habit... Sorry Tony. What happened?" She asked in a more caring tone.

"I had to tell her who I was," Tony answered. Usually he'd only talk with certain people. But Faith was just there. "She wanted nothing to do with me after that. I was **only** doing my job but what I felt was real," his mind was buzzing and all he was doing was vocalizing his thoughts so he could get them in some sort of order. To at least start making sense of them.

"That bad?" Faith asked after he didn't elaborate.

"That's not the half of the issues that came with this," Tony shrugged and the barman looked at him closely before refilling the glass.

"Sorry," Faith replied as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry you had a rough time with it as well," Tony responded.

"It's times like these it makes me want to throw my cover in and say, 'That's it' and 'I've had it,' but..." Faith's voice trailed off, searching for a valid reason why they continued working at jobs that took so much out of them.

"Loyalty," Tony held up his glass and waited for the klink as the two glasses met. "It doesn't matter what crap gets thrown at us... We keep going back for more... I feel like Oliver Twist... 'Please sir, can I have some more?' All because we think we owe them something," Tony scoffed. It was laughable when he thought about it.

"Perhaps we're thinking that maybe one day we'll be in the big chair and then we'll have people giving us undying loyalty," Faith shrugged. "No, I don't think that's it," she added. Of course she had hoped that one day she'd be in the main chair of JAG but that wasn't the only reason why she performed so good at her job.

"It's just loyalty... That's all," Tony said as he stood up. He had had enough to drink for the time being. Well until the next round anyway. He pressed his hand against the juke box to keep his balance. "Speak to me," Tony whispered as he pressed the button to find a song. Every song seemed to remind him of something.

"Are you alright, Tony?" Faith noted his absent look. She also took in that there was no wisecrack against her.

Tony thought about every moment he had with Jeanne. Those precious memories that would forever taunt him as long as he lived. Her laugh was the most beautiful thing on Earth and the time he left her was the day his heart got truly broken. Not even being disowned hurt that much. He dropped the coins into the slot and made his choice.

_Her hair is soft and her eyes also blue... She's all the things a girl should be, but she's not you._

"This is going to sound absolutely crazy... Do you want to dance?" He asked her as he walked around the small open space with his hand out. At first Tony expected Faith to throw her drink in his face.

_She knows just how to make me laugh when I feel blue... She's everything a man could want, but she's not you._

"Why not?" Faith accepted his hand and stepped into the personal space. It felt uncomfortable at first. The two couldn't stand each other, but for tonight, that was all put aside.

_And when we're dancing it almost feels the same... I've got to stop myself from whispering your name._

They embraced each other and slowly moved their feet around. The music engulfed them as they lost themselves in the moment. The JAG Lawyer and the NCIS Senior Field Agent were on the same page. Brought together by tough circumstances just sharing each other.

_She even kisses me like you used to do and it's just breaking my heart 'Cause she's not you. And when we're dancing, it almost feels the same, I've got to stop myself from whispering your name._

"She must have been special," Faith commented as they stopped moving.

_She even kisses me like you used to do and it's breaking my heart, 'Cause she's not you. And it's breaking my heart cause she's not you..._

The song trailed off into silence and Tony pulled away. "She **was** something," he simply said. It'd take a long time to pick up the pieces. But he was sure that nobody really cared. Gibbs was mad as hell and therefore would be in no mood to deal with a broken heart. Jenny put him in this situation. Ziva wouldn't care, McGee would have a field day with him. Abby just would be her usual self. But he couldn't really put any blame on the others. After all it was Tony who broke the cardinal rule. "Thanks," Tony said to Faith.

"Not a problem," Faith said to him. "Actually it just feels good to talk," she was feeling bad about the case and to discover that it was possible to just speak to someone outside of JAG about it and it was a relief. "Thank you to," she said.

They parted ways and left the bar separately. Probably never to speak of their meeting again and would probably never share a moment like that again. Tony left with a smile on his face. It was good to get something of his chest.

* * *

**_A/N: The lyrics used in this story is from Elvis Presley's She's Not You._**


End file.
